


Make Her Jealous

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealous Reader, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Steve Rogers hatches a plan with Sharon Carter to win your affections, but things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909405
Kudos: 10





	Make Her Jealous

"Hey Sharon?" Steve called as he knocked on his friends' door, "I need your help with something."

A moment later the door swung open, revealing a pajama-clad Sharon on the other side, "What's up, Rogers?"

"I need you to do something for me..."

Sharon had invited him inside, seeing her friends' jitteriness, and offered him something to drink. Steve politely declined before spilling his train of thought to Sharon.

"Do you know her?" He said, holding up a copy of your SHIELD ID to Sharon. Steve watched as Sharon studied the tiny picture in the corner of the ID.

"I think I've seen her around but no, I don't know her." Sharon said, handing the copy back to him, "Why?"

"Uh," Steve blushed, wringing his hands together in nervousness, "I've been talking to her for the past few weeks and I think she's a really kind lady and I just wanted to know if you could help me ask her out? Like in the way a man would in today's time?"

After a moment of silence and observation, Sharon finally broke the silence.

"Oh my god, you really like her!" Sharon squealed excitedly.

Steve blushed even deeper, "Well, I guess you could say that..."

"I'm in!" Sharon said, "And I know exactly what we're gonna do."

* * *

"Okay, here she comes," Sharon said as she ran around the corner, "Remember what you have to do?"

"You're sure this is gonna work?" Steve asked anxiously.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yes, this'll make her jealous enough. Now shush!"

You walked around the corner to the conference room you were called to when you saw Steve and Sharon, one of your coworkers, in an intimate embrace. Steve had his hands on her waist and Sharon's were wrapped around his neck. They were whispering closely, and Sharon was giggling flirtatiously.

You had thought Steve was single, but you guessed you were wrong.

Tears began to sting your eyes as you ran down the hallway and soon out of the building, not hearing the call of your name behind you.

You ran all the way to your spot in the trees surrounding the Avengers facility. The sun hit the ground just right and the leaves floated around you, calming you down.

"(Y/N)."

You turned suddenly, not having expected anyone to follow you out here.

"Sorry," Steve said sheepishly, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm sorry." You said with the littlest bit of confidence you had. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you and your girlfriend like that."

"Sharon's not my girlfriend." Steve said, continuing before you could ask what he meant, "She was only helping me in trying to... make you jealous."

"Why would you do that?" You asked, still clueless to the whole situation.

"Because," Steve chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "I like you, (Y/N), and I was hoping to ask you on a date?"

You were surprised, but still managed to say "I like you to Steve. And yes, I'll go on a date with you."


End file.
